


The Gift

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Timebaby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: The Doctor goes Christmas shopping for River.





	

"Mama!" 8 year old Eleena called to River.  
Her brother, 8 month old Jacob, let out a cry of distress. "Mama!"  
River, who was sitting on the sofa observing her two children play together, put her book down. "Yes, sweetheart?"  
"When's Daddy going to be home?" Eleena, or Leena for short, asked.  
River scooped Jacob up into her arms. "Soon, I promise."  
"Can we decorate the tree?" Eleena asked.  
"Not until your father's home, you know the rules. I'm going to change Jacob's nappy, be a good girl and stay there." Replied her mother.  
A few minutes later, River made her way back into the room.  
"Where's Jacob?" Eleena asked.  
"He's napping." Responded River, sitting down on the sofa.  
Leena ooked at the dolls she was playing with and then back at her mum with a frown. She then made her way over to the sofa and clambered onto River's lap.  
"I knew that you'd do that." The elder smiled, placing a kiss to Eleena's temple. "You're my little snugglebug."  
"I love you mummy."  
"I love you too, Eleena Amelia Song."  
After Manhattan, River had eventually agreed to travel with her husband, and soon enough, Eleena had been born.  
As a baby, Eleena had been kidnapped by the Silence and had ended up in the care of Miss Peregrine. It had taken many years for River and the Doctor to find their long lost daughter, but in the end it had been worth all of the torment and pain-Eleena was as strong as her mother, with the cheekiness of her dad.  
And then, a few months ago, Jacob had been born-much to the surprise, and joy of the Doctor and River. Eleena had taken a while to warm to the idea, but she doted on her little brother and was very protective of him.  
"Mama?" Eleena asked.  
"Yes?"  
"I had a bad dream last night, that's why I was cranky this morning." The little girl said. "I'm sorry."  
"Oh sweetheart, I still get nightmares occasionally about what the Silence did to me when I was little. Don't worry, they'll fade in time." River replied. "And it's okay to be cranky within reason."  
Eleena nodded and closed her eyes.  
Her mother smiled and went back to reading her book.

  
The Doctor meanwhile, was on 2016 Earth. He'd been to see Martha, and had asked her what to get River for Christmas. She'd advised him (perfume, hair products, etc) but almost everything had sold out.  
He'd bought Jacob and Eleena's presents a while ago, but with River he struggled. He loved his wife, and wanted to buy her a gift that showed that.  
It was a week before Christmas, and London was heaving with people. The Doctor had received a few funny looks, but was used to it by now.  
He came across a jewellery shop and frowned-perhaps River would like a necklace?  
The Doctor checked his pocket to make sure that he still had the money he'd taken from the safe in the Tardis, and went inside.  
He browsed for a while, avoiding the suspicious gaze of the shopkeeper.  
The Doctor was a little disheartened to find that none of the items were quite what he had in mind.  
The shopkeeper spoke up. “Sir, there are more items upstairs."  
The timelord smiled. "Thank you."  
The Doctor went upstairs and entered a room with glass cabinets, full of the most beautiful jewellery-it was slightly better quality than the items downstairs.  
He browsed some more, and came across a necklace with a golden chain with the most beautiful stone he'd ever seen. It was different colours- blue, turquoise, purple, pink, green- and at the centre was a silver star.  
"Is that the one, sir?"  
The Doctor jumped and turned around to see the shopkeeper. "Yes, I think so."  
The man smiled. "I know who you are, Doctor. A while ago, another you came here and asked me to make the most beautiful stone for the woman he loves."  
The Doctor chuckled. "Okay, how much do I owe you?"  
"The other you paid in advance." The shopkeeper responded, taking the necklace out of the cabinet and wrapping it up in some tissue paper. "I'm sure that your wife will love it."  
A few hours later...  
"I'm home!" The Doctor called as he entered the Tardis.  
"Daddy!" Eleena ran into his arms and giggled as he spun her around.  
"Hello, my little princess." Said The Doctor, bopping her on the nose. "Where's your mum?"  
"In the big living room, it's time to decorate the tree!"  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot."  
"That's what mummy said." Leena said, a cheeky grin on her face.  
"Your mother is too cheeky for her own good." Replied the Doctor.  
Two fingers dug him on either side of his waist. He jumped and almost dropped Eleena.  
"Hello Sweetie." River grinned.  
Eleena giggled. "Mummy, you're naughty!"  
"Hey, less of that or I'll tickle you!" River teased. "Did you get what you wanted?" She asked the Doctor.  
"Yes, I did." He responded as her put Eleena down.  
She ran ahead. "Come on!"  
"Careful, don't slip!" River warned. "You have all the grace of your father."  
"Oi!" The Doctor protested.  
"I love you too, Sweetie." His wife chuckled.  
He slipped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him. "I missed you." He said.  
"I missed you too, my love." She responded, kissing him.  
The pair entered the large living room, where Eleena was stood next to the tree, arms folded. "Where were you?"  
"We don't all have your energy." River chuckled.  
"I'll go and get Jacob, Eleena you help mummy to get the decorations out." Said the Doctor.  
"Okay." Said Eleena happily.  
The Doctor left the room.  
"Right." River made her way over to one of the store cupboards. "Decorations please dear." She said to the Tardis.  
The Tardis hummed, and Eleena opened the cupboard door to reveal a box full of tinsel.  
“Perfect.” Smiled River, and lifted the box out.  
A few minutes later...  
The Doctor made his way back into the room, Jacob in his arms. “This little man was a bit grumpy at being woken up, it took a while to persuade him that he’d enjoy watching the tree being decorated.”  
River rolled her eyes. “You and speaking baby, honestly.  
The Doctor placed Jacob down on the sofa so he could watch his parents and sister, and the three of them began to decorate the large tree in the corner of the room.  
A while later...  
“That looks fantastic, if I say so myself.” The Doctor said, standing back to admire the newly decorated tree.  
“Hey, if it wasn’t for me you would have knocked it over at least twice.” His wife replied.  
“Can you help me to put the star on top?” Eleena asked.  
“Of course, sweetheart.” River replied, and lifted her daughter up so she could place the silver star on the top of the tree.  
“Perfect.” The Doctor smiled as River put Eleena down. “It’s way past your bedtime Missy, go and brush your teeth.”  
Eleena pouted. “Okay.”  
Her mum gave her a hug. “Go and get into your jammies, I’ll come and tuck you in in a minute.”  
The little girl have her dad a hug and Jacob a kiss on the cheek. “Night night.” She said, and hurried off.  
River sat on the sofa, Jacob in her arms. The little boy was sound asleep, his head nestled in the crook of her neck.  
The Doctor smiled, and sat down next to his wife. “I have something for you, River. I was going to wait until Christmas day, but now seems to be the perfect time.”  
“Okay.” River replied.  
The Doctor handed her the package containing the necklace that he’d bought earlier.  
“Oh my goodness Doctor, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” River gasped when she opened it.  
He smiled. “Anything for you, my love. Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas, Sweetie.” She replied, and gave him a kiss.


End file.
